Shake On It
by BubblyDreams
Summary: A quick one shot, with the slayer celebrating another victory. Taken place after Through the Zombie Glass.


**This is just a quick silly one shot story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Today was just a normal day for the slayers. Last night, as Ali Bell saw the rabbit cloud, they took out the zombies, and they were now relaxing at their club 'Hearts'. They were all celebrating the victory they won, by dancing, drinking and laughing away at their table. Nobody dared to go up to them though, everybody was afraid they'd get beaten up if they so much as even look at them. But the only thing that made them beat up others, were if somebody messed with one of their own. But at the moment, they couldn't care less as they were too happy with the outcome of last night.

"You squared the sucka right in the nose!" Derek said to Cruz.

Right now, they were all talking about last night's victory as they always did.

"What about Frosty! He kicked one right in the sack the other eye was about to pop out!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

Frosty then blew on his knuckles and wiped it on his shirt, "I'm just that good." He said it out loud, but it was mainly to Kat. "That guy was tough, but I got the douche purse."

Ali Bell cringed at his last words. Because everybody knew her Nana well, they began to pick up on a few of her phases.

Cole Holland put his bottle up, "Everybody had a good fight last night. We all fought and succeed. Let's drink to that."

The other slayers clinked their bottles, agreeing and cheering with him. They all knew he was the best boss they had, as he tried to make everybody feel equal. At that moment a remix of Cody Simpsons 'Pretty Brown Eyes' came on. Which made some people groan, as Hearts didn't play that sort of genre. They didn't, until Kat came and requested it. They kept telling her no, until they found out who she was with and what she would do to them if they didn't. And it had something to do with a pencil-case...

"Oh yes!" Kat yelled over to music, "It's my baby!" That made Frosty frown. "Girls," she said to Ali, Reeve and Mackenzie. Trina was on the dance floor, dancing with Lucas. "We are going to have to see this boy one day!" she clapped her hands with excitement.

"Count me out." Mackenzie said. Clearly not a fan of him.

"Cody Simpson?" Ali asked, Kat nodded her head enthusiastically, "Of course, yeah! Cody Simpson is so so... ugly." She said. After seeing the look Cole was giving her. "His so ugly it's unreal." She was shaking her head at him.

Reeve frown, "What? Oh yeah!" she proclaimed after catching on, nodding her head at Bronx, "So ugly, and his hair is so so..."

"Perfect." Kat sighed.

"Yeah." All three girls said in unison.

"Beautiful blond hair." Kat said dreamily.

"Hey," Gavin spoke up, "I have beautiful blond hair."

Frosty gave him a glare, "Don't even."

Gavin put his hands up, "Just pointing out a fact."

"No you weren't and no it isn't." Reeve said to him, "His hair is beautifully blond, you're just blond." Gavin looked a bit hurt, and Bronx looked pissed. Reeve took one look at him, "Ugly. Beautifully _ugly_ hair." And gave him a sweet smile.

He just rolled his eyes, "Whatever." And put his arm around her shoulders.

Then it went on, about how beautiful, hot and what an amazing singer he was. It was clearly annoying the boys on the table, as they kept looking at them, and sighing and rolling their eyes at whatever compliment they were throwing. They knew it was just some teenage girl celebrity crush, but it annoyed the hell out of them. They stayed quite for them, that was until Collins spoke up.

"Dudes," he was talking to the boys on the table, "Amy Lee."

They all agreed at that. Which made _them_ start talking about what they liked about her, and what they would do.

"I would defiantly fu-" he saw the look Ali was giving him, "give her a good time. You know, candle lit meal. Maybe McDonalds."

"Her voice is so gorgeous." Frosty pointed out.

"And her figure." Derek nodded.

They didn't notice that the girls stopped talking till now.

"Problem?" Cole asked sweetly.

The girls knew it was just some celebrity crush, but when it came to them, they would talk to them about it.

Ali said, "So what? You prefer a girl with bigger boobs?"

"What, no! It's just that you guys were-" Kat cut him off.

Kat hit Frosty on the arm, "So you like a girl who can sing?" Everybody knew she wasn't a great singer.

"And!" Reeve said to Bronx, "You like a girl who is quite skinny?"

Cruz sighed, "I'd rather be killing zombies than be here at the moment."

This lead to an awkward silence. Nobody said anything and didn't want to look at them in the eye.

"Guys!" Gavin slapped his hand on the table, "Justin Bieber!"

They all just stared at him. Either, disbelieving him or thought what he said was stupid.

"You do not." Reeve said to him.

Gavin nodded his head and had a serious face on, "Hardcore Belieber me." he then leaned over to Mackenzie while sing the chorus of 'Boyfriend'. He stopped after she slapped him away.

"Bet you're not." Ali challenged him.

"What would you like to bet on then cupcake?" Gavin leaned across the table to her.

Ali thought this one through, "Twenty dollars. If you can get five phone numbers, _just_ their numbers, nothing more, by the end of the night, by only sing that song to them. I'll give you twenty dollars."

"Ali don't bet _that_ much." Cole warned her. At the same time Gavin said "Done deal!" and walked towards the dance floor.

"You know," Bronx said to Ali, "That was a pretty dumb thing to do."

She shrugged, "Why?"

"Because one night he slept with at least six girls." Collins informed her.

Ali eyes widen with horror that she was about to lose twenty precious dollars to the he-slut. All through the night, everybody kept their eyes on Gavin to see the outcome. At least two girls pushed him away, and others laughed and danced with him, while he still sung to them.

* * *

At the end of the night, everybody went to Cole's barn for their finally celebration drinks. Everybody apart from Ali was in the mood to celebrate.

"There you have it." Gavin said, "Nine numbers!" he presented them all to Ali, "One of which is a guy, who heard me sing... so, that should count as extra points!"

All Ali could do was shaking her head in despair, "Gavin... you know." He was still smiling at her, "We didn't shake on it." His smile slipped, "So. I guess it just doesn't count."

"That's not fair!" Gavin exclaimed to her.

She laughed, "I'm just a brat like that." she gave him a big smile and walked off.

"Well," Gavin puffed, "at least I've got nine numbers."

"Who all expect you to be their boyfriend and to never let them go." Veronica reminded him.

Gavin groaned and threw the numbers in the trash.


End file.
